Parquet and other conventional panels are relatively time-consuming and expensive to install as floor or wall covers. Also the renovation, or replacement, of such floor or wall covers requires high expenditure in terms of time and cost.
WO 2012/156192 discloses a surface installation unit for installing with other surface installation units at a substrate, wherein the surface installation unit comprises a utilization layer and a connecting structure applied directly at a lower face of a utilization layer, which is configured for connecting with the substrate.